Fnaf Middle School
by Yui Rio Asano
Summary: Cell and her two friends just made five new friends that just entered there school. But what will happen if they were all best friends. What will happen if Cell fell in love with a boy with red hair. Your about to find out, rated T for swearing. Let's see what will happen to their lives after they met.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fnaf fanfiction. Well I will be paying more attention to this fanfict than the Q &A so hope you find this interesting, and once again sorry if this sucks. This story is basically a story about me and my friends oc. They are all human, Bonnie is a Girl and Foxy has no pirate accent.**

 **Let me just tell you guys the characters.**

 **Cell the superstar, age 14 and a Female (My OC)**

 **Shiromi the idol, age 14 and a Female (My friends OC)**

 **Ten, age 14 and a Female (My other friends oc)**

 **Freddy Fazbear, age 14 and a male**

 **Bonnie, age 14 and a Female**

 **Chica, age 14 and a Female**

 **Foxy, age 14 and a male**

 **Ted, age 13 and a male**

 **Bonbon, age 13 and a female**

 **Chichi, age 13 and a female**

 **Vixey, age 13 and a Female**

 **Spring, age 15 and a Male**

 **Goldie, age 15 and a Male**

 **Mari, age 15 and a Female**

 **BB, age 13 and a Male**

 **JJ, age 13 and a Female**

 **Let's just say all the fnaf 1 will all be siblings so as fnaf 2. I don't really know what to do with Springtrap.**

 **Shiromi: Yay you decided to make a story about us.**

 **Yeah... Anyways peace**


	2. Chapter 2: The new students

**Sup, I'm ready for chapter 1 or whatever so just hope you guys like it.**

 **Shiromi: I am so excited**

 **Cell: Shut up Shiromi...**

 **Alright guys, let's get this chapter going!**

 **CHAPTER 1: The new students**

 **(Cell's pov)**

 _I was at math class today and it is so boring. Damn I could just fall asleep in class. I don't understand why Shiromi and Ten loves these kind of classes, I mean ITS SO GODAMN BORING! When I was about to fall a sleep, four new people started walking in the class. Must be some newbies, no big deal. But when I saw a boy with red hair, red jacket and Brown pants, that almost blew my mind. I fainted during class for a few minutes when Ten woke me up!_

 _"Cell, wake up will you" I heard then calling for me to wake up. The teacher didn't bother to deal with me cause I am so bad ass! The teacher told us there names and told them where to sit but what was really shocking is that the teacher told the red haired boy to sit next to me. I am feeling like a thousand butterflies in my tummy. When he took his sit, he looked at me and said "hi, my name is Foxy, What is your name." I felt like fainting but I decided to play it cool._

 _"My name is Cell, nice to meet you" I told him calmly but inside of me, I felt like dying. During in class, we just talked about random things until the bell rang. We both walked out of our classrooms ready for lunch. I told him if he had anywhere to sit at lunch. "I do, with my siblings, hey you and your friends wanna sit with me and my siblings at lunch today. I wanted to flip out so I just answered with a simple yes. "Cool, see you at lunch!" He replied, then he ran past the hallway to the dining area. I don't know what to say, I was nervous and excited at the same time. Just then, Shiromi and Ten came behind me and did what kids do. "BOO!"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHH!" But I felt for it. Damn it. "GIRLS! DONT FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" I shouted at them, but they were to busy laughing to listen to me. "Hey, do you know that red head boy at class, his name is Foxy and he invited me and you guys to sit at his and his siblings table at lunch." They blink there eyes as I slapped them across there face. After that, we headed to the dining area. I spotted Foxy on the table with four more people. I saw two boys and two girls. One of the boys are wearing a red t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and a black jacket, he had Brown hair and the other boy had gold hair, black t-shirt that said "Its Me", black jeans and a blue jacket._

 _One of the girls had purple hair, blue t-shirt, a pink skirt and a black jacket. While the other girl had blond hair with a yellow dress that said "let's eat". Foxy spotted us and waved. "So these are your siblings Foxy" I asked while trying to play it cool. "Yep, this is Freddy." Foxy said pointing to Freddy, "this is Goldie, Chica and Bonnie." He said pointing at the other three. I smiled at them while shaking each of their hands. Freddy glared at Foxy while saying "did you tell her yet?" I looked at those two confused. Foxy stand up and looked at me. "We are not exactly siblings, we are adopted because our family didn't want us."_

 _"Wait, then who is taking care of all of you guys?" All five of them sighed and mumbled "Mike Schmidt." Both Shiromi and Ten looked at them confused while I rolled my eyes. But then I saw a group of four coming towards our table. The girl with the white and pink hair walked towards Foxy. "Oh look what we have here.. If it isn't my cousin Foxy." She snickered. Foxy glared at her and sighed "what do you want Vixey?" She laughed and whispered in his ear. "You will never survive this school if this keeps up." She chuckled and walked away from our table._

 _"Who the fuck was that?" Was all I looked at me and pulled me to the hallways. He sighed and said "That is my cousin Vixey, she also arrived at this school today. But let's just say she hates me as hell" well that explains why. He went closer to me while I blushed. He looked down to me and said "thanks for comforting me." I looked at him still confused. He sighed kissed my hand. He looked at me and said "see you tomorrow Cell" after he left. I was blushing like crazy!" I taught to my self, tomorrow is another day._

 **So how was it, good? Bad? I don't care. Just Follow, add to favorites and review**

 **So peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Crush

**Ok this chapter is going to be long if you want it, so hope you guys are enjoying this series so far! Thanks for supporting!**

 **Cell: So I am the main character?**

 **Shiromi: I thought it was me?**

 **Cell: SERIOUSLY?!**

 **Let's just get this chapter starting ok.**

 **Both: OK!**

 **CHAPTER 2: A crush**

 **(Foxy's Pov)**

 _Why the wheck did I do that?! Cell is gonna hate me now, Damn. I walked to the school entrance where I met up with my siblings. I tried my best not to blush in front of them. When I got there I immediately put my head in my backpack. Freddy came to me and asked what's wrong. "Its none of your business!" I told him. He pulled me out my backpack, slapped me and then said "Foxy, I know your lying, so you better tell me what's wrong or you will end up like that kid who went to hospital in our old school last month" I could tell he was serious so I gulped and pulled him in the hallway._

 _"If I Tell you this, promise me you would not laugh?" He straight away nodded, I took a deep breath and yelled at him "I KINDA ACCIDENTALLY KISSED CELL'S HAND! I KNOW IT WAS STUPID BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP MY SELF! AND I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Before he could even say anything, he bursts out laughing. Why in the world did I tell him. He looked at me and continued laughing. "You said you wouldn't laugh?!" I shouted at him. He laughed again and said "sorry bro, couldn't help it" and he continues laughing._

 _I ignored him and asked "do you think she will hate me?!" He chuckled,"Don't worry, she won't, maybe" Damn I could feel like dying if I told him anymore secretes. "Thanks for talking to me, thanks for laughing at me, thanks for making me feel uncomfortable but I got to go." Was all I said. "Oh no problem bro, it is my job to humiliate people after all" He chuckled. I growled and left him returning back to my other siblings. I am still wondering, What is she gonna think about me? Will she hate me? Argh. I spotted the rest doing there own business. Chica was texting her friends, Bonnie is playing her guitar and Goldie was hanging out with spring. I put my backpack down on a bench and sat near the school fountain. In my mind, I was still thinking about Cell. But just about a few minutes, our car pulled up In front of the school._

 _All of us got in the car, well most of us. Freddy was nowhere to be seen. Mike Told me to find him, why?! I groaned as I stepped out of the car and entered the school again. But Freddy was nowhere in the halls. WHO KNEW FINDING FREDDY WOULD BE THIS DIFFICULT?! Normally, I won't be the one searching for Freddy, Goldie or Bonnie usually looks for him. Why me?! WHY?! This is just stupid, I can't find him and it has been half an hour. But then I heard something, someone screaming. "HELP, IM SORRY PLEASE LET ME GO!" I quickly ran towards them and I saw a kid holding a balloon, bleeding. And I also saw Freddy. "SO ARE YOU GONNA KEEP ANNOYING ME OR WHAT?!" Freddy shouted at the kid while he punched the kid in the face. "I AM SORRY! I WONT DO IT AGAIN!" The kid screamed by the top of his lungs. Freddy slapped the kid one more time before turning away. He spotted me and glared._

 _"What?!" He growled at me. I shook my head and walk to the car with him. I wanted to tell Mike this, that way Freddy could get in trouble but he will just beat the tar out of me like the last kid in my old school. We walked out of the school and got in the car. Mike glared at Freddy and calmly told him why he was late. Freddy did nothing but shrugged. Goldie immediately got up, "GUYS FREDDY JUST BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF A KID HOLDING A BALLOON!" He shouted. Me and Freddy`s jaws both dropped open. I told him how does he know that? Goldie smirks and said "Spring told me" Oh my gosh, that means when we get home, Mike is gonna YELL at Freddy._

 **After a 15 minute** **drive**

 _We got of the car and went in our house. Immediately Mike turned to Freddy and started yelling at him. "FREDDY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU DID! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN EXPELLED AGAIN! THIS IS MY LAST WARNING TO YOU FREDDY! YOU GET IN ANOTHER FIGHT AND YOUR GROUNDED!" Freddy just answer with a Fine whatever, and stomped to his room while mumbling and slammed the door SHUT. I also couldn't help but laughed at him. When I went to my room. I started thinking about Cell all over again. I just decided to wash it all off and take a walk in the park near by. I left the house and walked to the park._

 _I reached the park and sat near by to the fountain. It was a cool day and I was just wondering about that sleepover Goldie announced. Well since its our house,I should invite Cell and her friends, if she doesn't hate me for what I did just now. I wanted to curl in a ball and dunk my self in the fountain. But on the horizon, I heard a familiar voice entering the park. I saw Cell, I wanted to run away but it was no use. Cell noticed me and came over to me. "Hey Cell, I am sorry about just now." She looked at me confused. "I kissed your hand unexpectedly remember" She blushed but what I found out is that I am blushing as well. She leaned closer to me and told it's not my fault. "Hey it's ok, I have a secret to tell you, I have a crush on you." I just smiled when she said those few last words. I whispered in her ear, "I love you." She stared at me in relieved and said "I love you too Foxy." She pulled me for a kiss. I braced myself and kissed her._

 _"My brother Goldie is organizing a slumber party tomorrow night, I wanna invite you and your friends if they could come." She just smiled and said "I would text my mom first." I sighed with a simple yes. "Hey I gotta get going, see you later Foxy" she pulled me for a hug. I blushed and smiled at her. After that I headed home. When I got home I saw Chica trying so hard to convince Bonnie to eat her pizza, Bonnie was sitting there playing her guitar completely ignoring Chica, Goldie is texting Spring and Freddy was listening to RAP music. I went to my room and shut the door SHUT. When I looked on my phone, I saw a new message from Cell._

 **My mom said I could go ^-^**

 _Yay that's great, What about Shiromi and Ten?_

 **Oh they are coming as well *smiley face***

 _Ok that's great, I got to go now, talk to you later._

 **Ok then, Bye ^-^**

 _Bye ^-^_

 _I shut my phone and shouted while doing my happy dance. Well what I was thinking, "tomorrow night will be the best night of my life."_

 **Well here you go, the longest chapter I wrote in this series, Don't worry, future chapters will be way longer. In this chapter, will be Foxy`s point of view, please review, follow and add to favourite.**

 **Foxy: Yay I love this story**

 **Freddy: I HATE THIS STORY!**

 **Cell: Why?**

 **Freddy: Because I bullied BB and got yelled by Mike!**

 **Me: Freddy, believe me the next one is much worse.**

 **Freddy: Argh**

 **Anyways besides Freddy, leave a review and tell me how it is! That's all for now.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Slumber Party

**Alright, in this chapter will be continuing Foxy`s pov, I dont** **know why but, hope you find this story interesting and once again sorry if my writing sucks.**

 **Freddy: This story sucks.**

 **Cell: Shut up Fatbear**

 **Please ignore these two and let's get on with the story.**

 **CHAPTER 3: The slumber party**

 **(Foxy`s pov)**

 _Ok, ok, there is school tomorrow and I am gonna see my crush. Who knew I could get a girlfriend in one day. But the only problem is that I haven't told the others. Chica won't be mean enough but everyone else will just laugh there head out. But then I heard Mike calling us for dinner. I sighed and walked out my room and slam the door SHUT. I got to the dinner table, trying my best not to blush, the others looked at me confused. But then Goldie stood up slamming the table, "OMG! GREAT NEWS, TEN IS COMING TO THE SLEEPOVER!" He said more like excitedly. I wanna bring it with a "so" but then, Freddy caught me blushing. Dammit! I just wanna run from the table but Freddy caught my hand, Why?!_

 _"Hey bro, why ya blushing"He chuckled. Argh, sometimes I really hate him! I mumbled a few words and let out a sigh, "I got a girlfriend please don't laugh" I said Cooley but what I got was Bonnie and Goldie was staring at me with their eyes as wide as plates, Chica smiled and hugged me "Great job bro, I'm so happy for you!" She cheered and I also got a Freddy who says his excuse and bursts out laughing. "Hey I told you not to laugh!" I yelled at him which also made Bonnie and Goldie start laughing. I rolled my eyes at them and slightly growled to. Freddy said "Hey isn't that girl, Cell." While continuing to laugh. I just replied with a simple yes that made Freddy laughed even more, "I thought you said she hates you" he said still laughing. I growled, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" I yelled at him. He gave me a slight chuckle and said "Oh, nothing is wrong with her, she is pretty and cool, the only thing is that your dating her." Argh, I couldn't stand it, I slammed the table and walked up to my room leaving my laughing family downstairs._

 _I just sighed and mumbled to myself "stupid Freddy." I went to my phone to check instagram a little while then collapsed on the bed and shut my eyes. Just waiting to be morning._

 ** _The next morning_**

 _I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock, head for the morning shower, and went to my closet and wore a blue pirate t-shirt, blue jeans and a red jacket. I got my backpack and headed downstairs to eat my breakfast. When i got down, I saw the rest eating breakfast without me. When Freddy saw me, he elbowed Goldie and Bonnie, then all three of them started chuckling. DAMN, I shouldn't had told them last night, I sat down next to Chica and ate my cereal. A few minutes later, Mike drove us to school in his shiny white car. When we arrived, I saw Vixey and her gang at the school entrance. I decided to ignore them and walked past them where I saw Cell. She was wearing a red t-shirt, black jacket and blue skinny jeans._

 _She noticed me and smiled. At the back of her was Shiromi and Ten, they looked so confused and excited at the same time. I can't wait for school end._

 **After School**

 _Yay, it's time. But Cell is gonna follow Shiromi's car so I won't see her until later. Mike decided to bring us to the mall. Well that's kinda good because Mike always takes us to eat in that awesome restaurant, but it's also bad because Mike and Chica always go shopping which he left me with the others, and I HATE that! We arrived at the Mall and in the electronic shop, I saw the brand new iPhone 6+! Freddy`s jaw immediately dropped and ran to the shop. You wanna know what? Freddy tried to steal that iPhone! Well then he got caught by one of the owners and they forced Freddy to pay 500 dollars. He just growled and slammed the money in the owners hands. Heh, even I had laugh on that one._

 _Mike and Chica returned with six different shopping bags from six different stores. After that tiring trip, Mike asked us to buy ice cream with our own money. I had 100 dollars and the ice cream cost 15 so I still have many to spare, unfortunately Freddy came and ask me for money. "Hey Foxy, I need some money" I just replied why? He glared at me and said "HELLO, WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING?! I PAID 500 DOLLARS FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I HAVE NO MORE MONEY YOU IDIOT! I smirked "serves you right for stealing the iPhone." I said giving him 50 dollars. He just growled and snatched the money from me and bought five ice creams. In that second, we all went home and got ready for the slumber party._

 _After a few hours, Goldie's friend, Spring, arrived. Then a Girl and a Boy came in, they look like there dating. "Hey you two are you guys dating" the girl chuckled and said "we are not dating, we are kinda twins. My name is Jenny but you could call me Jay or JJ, and that is my twin brother Billy but call him BB." I studied BB, and I immediately recognized him. "Hey your the kid that Freddy beat up yesterday right?" I told them calmly. He sighed and nodded, "um we are looking for Chica, where is she?" JJ asked. I pointed to the room with the yellow door with the pizza on. They nodded and left the hallway, I am bored, when I Cell gonna turn up! Then I noticed Bonnie sitting near the window._

 _"Hey Bonnie, who are you waiting for?" I asked her, she just stared at me and sighed "I'm waiting for my friends, Mari and Bonbon. Both of them could play guitars so we're gonna form a band soon, so who are you looking for" she asked me. "Cell, Shiromi and Ten." I told her. She nodded, then immediately the door knocked. I opened the door and saw Bonbon and Mari standing there, I told Bonnie their here, Bonnie smiled and took them to her room. I then saw Freddy sitting alone listening to music. "Hey Freddy, who ya waiting for?" He growled and replied "NO ONE I AM JUST WAITING FOR THIS STUPID PARTY TO START!" I glared at him as he stomped to his room. Then the door got knocked._

 _I opened the door and saw Cell and the other two, I sighed in relief and kissed her. Both Shiromi and Ten both looked shock. I giggled slightly while Cell rolled her eyes. "GIRLS it's a long story so shut up and mind your own business!" Cell shouted at them, they quickly nodded as we got into the main hall. After a few minutes, everyone got in the main hall with us. Chica suggested us to play truth or dare. All of us nodded, most of us nodded, Freddy ignored the games and went to the giant flat screen tv, took the Xbox and started playing random fighting games. Well at least I won't have to worry about him. We sat in a circle while Goldie went first. "Ok, Bonnie, truth or dare?" Goldie told Bonnie. Bonnie replied with truth because she knows what will happen when she picks dare, "Ok, do you have a boyfriend, have to be honest!" Goldie told Bonnie. "I don't have a crush, on anyone. I don't even know any boys there!" She yelled at Goldie, Goldie just put his hands up in defence. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned to me._

 _"Truth or dare, Foxy?" I looked at her horrified and answered "DARE." She smirked wickedly "I dare you to dump cold water on Freddy while he is playing his video game. I just stared at her in horror and replied, "Fine, But if I die you are not invited to my funeral." She nodded. I took a deep breath, took the bucket of cold water and dumped it all over Freddy. Freddy growled at me, "THAT'S IT FOXY! YOU ARE SO DEAD TO ME!" He shouted and punched my cheek. I got so mad and kicked him. Both of us basically began to fight. Bonnie turned to the rest and said "well that wasn't expected at all!" "EPIC SIBLING FIGHT!" Shiromi shouted as Ten took out the camera. Remind me never to pick dare when Bonnie asks me. Damn, we are in so much trouble!_

 _The fight lasted for half an hour! Mike heard our screams and burst into the room. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Goldie stood up and explained everything, "We were all hanging around here, I suggested a truth or dare game, then Bonnie dared Foxy to dumped cold water on Freddy which pissed him off, then Freddy fought Foxy for almost an hour." Goldie explained. I could feel Mike in anger right now. "THAT'S IT, FREDDY YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR BEATING YOUR BROTHER UP! AGAIN! AND BONNIE, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR SUGGESTING THAT DARE TO FOXY! "Mike shouted at them and left the room. Freddy looked at me in hatred and Bonnie felt like she wanted to punch something. "Ok, let's do one more dare and then play another game! All of us nodded, I turned to BB, "Truth or dare?" I said. He thought for a few minutes and replied with dare._

 _"I dare you to kiss your crush" BB nodded in excitement and when to Mari and kissed her. "Eww, get away from me creep!" Mari exclaimed trying to push BB out of the way. Shiromi suggested us to play spin the bottle. All of us minus Freddy, sat down in a circle while Chica got the bottles. Chica spin the bottle and it landed on Ten and Shiromi. "Dammit" Ten mumbled to herself. They took ten minutes trying to be satisfied to kiss each other! Cell couldn't wait anymore, she took both of their head's and bring those two to kiss. Cell was laughing at those two while I chuckled a bit. Ten spin the bottle next, and landed on me and Cell. We both looked nervous but didn't care, we both just kissed for five seconds._

 _"Alright guys I am tired, let's go to bed." Gold exclaimed. All of us nodded and go to our beds. Cell looked at me and asked me this question, "can I sleep with you?" I smiled and let her sleep with was a very peaceful night!" I dreamed about pirates, as usual and slept peacefully the whole night._

 _In my dream, I was a good pirate on to save the pirate princess which refers to Cell from the evil captain Fazbear! Captain Fazbear kidnapped princess Cell and forces her to find the treasure. I teamed up with my parrot who is Chica and my assistant or Bonnie, in order to save princess Cell. But along my journey to find princess Cell, we got lost in some sort of cave. Luckily Assistant Bonnie was here, she had everything she needed. Once I got to captain Fazbears secret hide out, I found Princess Cell trapped in a cage. I did what a pirate has to do! I need to fight the Evil Captain Fazbear! We fought and I ended up winning! I forced Captain Fazbear to walk the plank. Princess Cell is saved. She was about to kiss me but I got interrupted!._

 _"FOXY, GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF THAT BED NOW!" Bonnie yelled at me. I groaned and thought, "I HATE morning's"_

 **Wow, this is the longest chapter I wrote. 2088 words wow! AAnyways, hope you enjoy this series!**

 **Cell: I an starting to like it!.**

 **Freddy: I still hate it!**

 **Anyways future chapters will be way longer!**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lazy Mornings and a raged bea

**OMG GUYS! WE REACHED OVER A 100 VIEWS FOR THIS STORY! I can't believe you guys actually read my story! Thanks so much everyone! Please follow, add to favourite and review! See Freddy, at least some people likes my stories!**

 **Freddy: whatever, I still hate em!**

 **Cell: So you are saying I am the main character!?**

 **Foxy: Why is Freddy such an ass?**

 **Freddy: WHAT?!**

 **Chica: I wanna be seen more!**

 **GUYS! BE PATIENT! I WILL DO A I DONT KNOW, SOME STORY ABOUT ME ANSWERING ALL YOUR QUESTIONS! BUT RIGHT NOW I JUST WANNA CONTINUE THE STORY DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?!**

 **All: ...**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! P.S I am still doing Foxy`s pov.**

 **CHAPTER 4: Lazy Mornings and a raged bear**

 **(Foxy`s pov)**

 _Dammit Bonnie! WHY the wheck eh! Damn! Cell looked at me smiled and smirked to. "What?" I asked her. She said nothing, smirked at me, then walked out of the room leaving me to laugh a bit. I walked downstairs to hear someone shouting, I took a peek behind the kitchen door and saw, Mike yelling at Freddy. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WE HAD A LOT OF GUESTS YESTERDAY AND BEAT UP YOUR BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS?!" Mike yelled from the top of his lungs at Freddy. Freddy on the other hand, completely ignored Mike and decided to take a nap. I walked in the room, Mike smiled at me while Freddy, obviously, growled at me._

 _"Foxy, the rest are in the main hall having their breakfast, I thought I would give Freddy a lesson about last night" Mike Told me. I smirked to Freddy and whispered to Mike's ear "maybe you could ban him from playing the Xbox for a month" Mike thought about it then stared at Freddy, he gave that ok look and started to talk, "Freddy, I think it is best that your ban from playing the Xbox for a month" Freddy stared at Mike then glared at me. I just begin to laugh softly, but in my heart, I was crying laughter. Freddy then folded his arms and begin walking, he saw me and just pushed me rudely aside as begin stomping to his room. I walked in the main hall and saw everybody playing cards without me._

 _"Hey Guys!" I waved to them trying to be just replied with hey not taking their eyes of their cards. "Hah I win! Take that sucker!" Cell bragged while Shiromi frowned and folded her arms, after a few bragging and madness, they finally noticed me. "Hey Foxy, when did you come?" Chica asked rather excitedly. I told them about me waking up late, saw Mike getting mad at Freddy, how Freddy pushed me and how I stood in the hallway while everyone just ignored me. "Oh, sorry." Chica frowned. I just smiled, we all sat in a circle while Goldie asks us about suggestions for what were going to do later. "Why don't we just chill here and play some video games?" I suggested, everyone agreed with me, but then I heard another voice from upstairs, Freddy, DUH!_

 _"HEY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY?!" Freddy yelled, coming downstairs and got everyone's attention. "Oh Foxy suggested we pl-" Chica got interrupted because I put my hand over her mouth. I was nervous, so the best thing I could come up is, "Nothing.." Bonnie looked at me and smirked wickedly, "Foxy suggested us to play video games on the Xbox!" She yelled to him. I did nothing but face palmed, I still wonder what does those two have against me. Dammit! "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Freddy shouted at me. I gulped nervously, bracing my self for another beat down. "FOXY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Freddy shouted and kicked my head. I just lied there, Freddy punched my cheek._

 _"FREDDY WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled at him!He ignored me and kicked my face. I lied there BLEEDING! I could tell Freddy is raged! I started to loose my vision, Bonnie laughed at me, Chica cried into Goldie's shirt, Goldie stared at me without a thing, Cell looked like she wanted to strangle Freddy and the others just looked at us confused. I bleed even more. Freddy started to get destructive, and took a belt. I just braced my self, he whacked it on me, BLEEDING more. He then stopped and looked at me. He started to panic, "Nononononono, if Mike sees this I would be dead." The others looked at him. Freddy stared at me in horror, he started to cry and ran straight to his room. Mike came in the main hall and saw me lying there bleeding._

 _"WHO DID THIS?!" Mike yelled to the rest. Goldie pointed upstairs. Mike sighed and Growled a bit, "Just you wait till I get my hands on you Freddy" Mike then walked upstairs to have a not so friendly chat with Freddy. Cell ran to me and started panicking. "DONT JUST STAND THERE HELP HIM!" She yelled to the rest. All of them nodded and got the first aid kit. All of them started putting bandages on me. Cell looked at me and said "I love you."_

 _"I love you" to was all I said. I also thought, I need a serious chat with Freddy._

 **Aww poor Foxy! Freddy you been bastard!**

 **Freddy: Not my fault, you did it yourself!**

 **Ugh, shut up Freddy, next one will be kinda sweet but horrifying to you!**

 **Freddy: DAMMIT I'M OUT!**

 **Cell: SO WHAT ABOUT OUR QUESTIONS?**

 **I will do kinda a Q &A only for you guys.**

 **Cell: WHEN?!**

 **SOON!**

 **Chica: SOMEONE ATE MY PIZZA!.**

 **OMG SHUT UP! I WANNA END THE CHAPTER!**

 **Foxy: But the chapter is to short.**

 **I AM LAZY AND I RAN OUT OF IDEAS!**

 **Bonnie: PLEASE MAKE THEM LONGER NEXT TIME!**

 **THATS IT! *pushes button and everyone gets dropped ib the pit***

 **All: AHHHHHHH**

 **Anyways sorry if the chapter was short, like I said I RAN OUT of a little spoiler about next chapter is that it's sweet but horrifying for Freddy. Anyways thx for reading! See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6: Older brother comfort

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update, I was busy on my other new story, FNAF: life as kids, so check that out!**

 **Freddy: So this is the horrifying chapter?**

 **Me: Yes, brace yourself!**

 **Foxy: one question.**

 **Me: WHAT?**

 **Foxy: who is older, me or Freddy?**

 **Me: Oh, Freddy is.**

 **Foxy: WHAT? WHY!**

 **Freddy: HA BEAT THAT SUCKER!**

 **Foxy: ,Grr**

 **Me: CAN U GUYS PLZ STOP FIGHTING AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY CHAPTER?!**

 **Both: ...**

 **Me: anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·**

 **CHAPTER 5: OLDER BROTHER COMFORT**

 **(Freddy`s pov)**

 _ARGH! COULDN'T THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE! FUCK! FIRST OF ALL, I GET YELLED BY THAT IDIOT MIKE, THEN GET BANNED FROM THE XBOX, THEN BEAT UP MY FUCKING YOUNGER BROTHER! FUCK! I slammed the door shut and buried myself in pillows. Just then Mike came in, Damn it, well what ever! "FREDDY! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT HUH?! BEATING YOUR OWN BROTHER UP! HE COULD HAD DIED! YOU KNOW WHAT FREDDY. YOU ARE GROUNDED, WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL DINNER, AFTER DINNER YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT BACK UP HERE! I WILL TAKE YOUR PHONE AWAY AND YOU WILL STOP THIS ATTITUDE! YOUR GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS GOT THAT?!" Mike yelled at me._

 _You know what? Fuck this, fuck you mike. "WELL WHATEVER YOU BITCH!" I spat back, he ignored me and slammed the door. I was kinda happy and fucking sad at the same time. I blame Foxy, all of this I'll blame it on Foxy. I sat on my bed trying to hold back my tears. Mike is right, I am a Bitch! I am fucking stupid! Just then the door open, I saw the person I didn't want to see, Foxy. FUCK THIS BITCH!_

 _"Hello? Freddy?" Foxy called._

 _I turned around to see him covered in bandages. I snorted at him and folded my arms, "Go Away!" I yelled. He obviously didn't listen. He sat down next to me and began to talk, "are you alright?" I glared at him for a second, "ALRIGHT?! ALRIGHT?! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?! I AM STUCK IN THIS HELL HOLE BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled at him. He patted my back._

 _"Dont worry Freddy, it will be alright" Foxy said calmly._

 _"Go Away! I don't wanna hear you, wheck! I don't even wanna look at you, your nagging voice makes me wanna punch you in the jaw!" I yelled back at him._

 _"Freddy, please lis-"_

 _"NO GO AWAY YOU BITCH!"_

 _Foxy looked at me then stared at the floor. "I just wanna help Freddy, but I knew you hate me"_

 _I stared at him in horror as I studied his face. "Foxy, why the fuck would you think I hate you?!" I looked at him confused. He just sighed and replied "Dont you get it, you make fun of me, you get mad at me and you will even beat me to death!" I just stared at him. I think he really mean it, for some strange Fucking reason is I fell bad for Foxy, WTF?!_

 _"Foxy, I make fun of you because, to be honest, I am kinda jealou0s of you, that's why I make fun of you, so that I also get attention, secondly, I don't always get mad at you, the reason I get mad at you is the same reason just now, jealousy. And finally I beat you to death when I an angry, over control, that doesn't mean I hate you!" I told him._

 _He stared and hugged me, "Freddy, I know that Mike, Chica and Goldie are mad at you right now but, I am always here for you, and they shouldn't be mad at you, you are my best friend Freddy." Foxy said as he continues to hug me. I couldn't do anything but sigh._

 _"Thanks for the comfort little brother." I smiled weakly._

 _"Anything for you, big brother best friend forever!" Foxy hugged me._

 _"But I swear, if you dare tell anybody about this moment, you are dead to me!"_

 _Foxy gulped nervously at that sign, he nodded and took a step back. I smirked at him while he begins to shiver. "You have three seconds to get out of my room or you will be sorry!" I yelled with a smirk on my face. "AHH!" Was all Foxy said as he sprinted out of the room._

 _"Heh, love ya little brother." I said as I continue to laugh over his expression just now! But there was only one problem._

 _HOW THE FUCK TO I GET OUT OF THIS FREAKING ROOM!_

 **~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~··~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~··~~·~**

 **AWW THAT CHAPTER WAS SO SWEET, FREDDY, DONT U JUST LOVE IT?**

 **Freddy: NO! THAT WAS FUCKING HORRIBLE! I SOUND NOTHING LIKE THAT!**

 **Uh Huh, anyways thx for everything so**

 **PEACE!**

 **Freddy: WAIT I DONT WANNA BE LIKE THAT!**

 **Dont worry, U will still beat Foxy up in the future.**

 **Freddy: OH OK GOOD U BLOCK HEAD!**

 **Anyways I'll end this again,**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Adopt? And dilemmas!

**I am discontinuing this story. SO SORRY! I HAVE LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY! Heck, even FNAF itself. THE UNDERTAL IS DRAGGING ME TO ITS FANDOM! MAJOR COMPETITION HERE! WHO WILL WIN?**

 **[FNAF]**

 **[UNDERTALE]**

 **Back to my point, who wants to adopt this story? Pm me if you do. PLEASE! I'LL READ IT! PLEASEEE! I'LL HELP GUIDE YOU! PLEASE!**

 **Foxy: You okay?**

 **Freddy: SHIT! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK.**

 **Me: I'm in a dilemma now..**

 **Foxy: Meaning?**

 **Me: I mean its FNAF vs UNDERTALE**

 **Freddy: What are you saying?**

 **Me: If people choose undertale then you guys are going home.**

 **Foxy: WHAT?**

 **Freddy: WHAT?!**

 **Rest if fnaf characters: WHAT?!**

 **Me: It's not up to me, up to the rest. What should I do guys? Send these guys home and bring in undertale. Or let undertale be and these guys are safe.. What do you think?**

 **Crew Lola: Uh Boss, this is suppose to be an announcement for this series. Not let people off your dilemma.**

 **Me: Shut up Lola, You're fired!**

 **Crew Kelly: Ahahaha!**

 **Me: You to Kelly!**

 **Crew Kelly: Aww.**

 **Me: Shits! Anyways, anyone plz adopt this story. Oh and review on my dilemma. Fnaf or undertale?**

 ***someone bursts through the door***

 **Sans: VOTE UNDERTALE!**

 **Freddy: VOTE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S**

 **Candy: VOTE FIVE NIGHTS AT CANDY'S**

 **Me: Candy, why the hell are you here?**

 **Candy: Oh come on, people needs to know the real secret of Candy's burger and fries.**

 **Me: ...**

 **Candy: Please**

 **Me: no**

 **Candy: Please**

 **Me: No**

 **Candy: Please**

 **Me: NO**

 **Candy: Please**

 **Me: NO!**

 **Candy: Please**

 **Me: I SAID NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

 **Candy: Please**

 **Me: FINE! *mumbles* don't pick fnac.**

 **[FNAF]**

 **[UNDERTALE]**

 **[FNAC] - not really in. Its for Candy's sake.**

 **Candy: THANK YOU!**

 **Me: UNDERTALE OF FNAF?!**

 **Crew Raven: THE ADOPTION?!**

 **Me: RAVEN YOUR FIRED!**

 **PLEASE TELL ME, WANNA ADOPT? PM**

 **PICK F OR U? REVIEW!**

 **Me: Alright, say it!**

 **Me, Freddy, Foxy, Sans and Candy: PEACE!**

 **-MTC**


End file.
